


Bedtime Story

by Merfilly



Series: Little Bit Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In which Rex tries to settle Little Bit down with a story.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Little Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146362) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



"You need to sleep, Kemir'tra," Rex said softly as he held his small daughter close. 

"Don't wanna," she fussed.

" _Atin_ ," he teased her lightly.

"Story?"

Rex chuckled; he'd known she wouldn't settle easily. She had been in the room when Ahsoka had reported that she should be very soon. "Alright, Little Bit." Rex settled back to begin a story for her. "Once upon a time, there was an evil cyborg who terrorized the good people of the galaxy. There was a soldier that stood with others to fight him, but the cyborg was too strong.

"Just when the soldier thought he would die, same as the others, a brave warrior princess swept in, using her sword to push the cyborg away, taunting him into fighting her and luring him away from the soldier. The brave warrior princess led the evil cyborg on a mighty chase, giving the soldier time to do his duty, before his general rescued the droid in distress and they could all escape."

"Even the brave warrior princess?" Little Bit asked, chin quivering with worry for the heroine. So many stories that her daddy told her ended with dead heroes.

"Even her. And she had done more than vanquish the evil cyborg that day. She had stolen the soldier's heart, and kept it for all time," Rex told her in reassurance.

"And that has to be the most interesting version of the mission at the listening post I have ever heard," came the voice of the brave warrior princess. Little Bit shot out of Rex's arms and into her mother's waiting ones, letting Rex clamber up from his chair and come over.

"It's true. You enchanted your poor Captain that day," he said before stealing a kiss, much to their child's utter delight and encouragement.

"Took you long enough to admit it," Ahsoka said after, smiling to be home with her family again.

"Some things need a little time to show all the magic," Rex retorted, before settling to the fact that their daughter would be up quite late this night… and any further 'enchantment' would have to wait for her to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So Little Bit finally has an actual name. Kemir'tra is based on the words 'walk' and 'sky'. It's also why Little Bit refuses to use it in public. There's a lot of power in a Skywalker name.


End file.
